


Another Way

by EvilMuffins



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pillar of Cephiro summons a girl from Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaoticrandomness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/gifts).



> I really liked your Hikaru&Emeraude roleswap prompt! Hope you enjoy this treat!

Hikaru frowned. Her heart ached for the poor girl. Emeraude couldn’t have been more than fourteen in Earth years.

“What’s the matter, Hikaru?”

“Is everything alright in here?”

Hikaru’s priests came rushing in. Previous pillars had only been allotted one, but the two men in question had both held such unprecedented aptitude for the sacred task, that the Guru Clef had found it impossible to appoint one over the other.

Hikaru’s usual smile quickly returned. “Everything’s super! ...Why? Did something happen?”

Lantis opened his mouth to speak, but Eagle stepped in instead. “A little piece of brick fell out of the ceiling, that’s all. The temple’s really getting on in years; I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“Hmm,” Hikaru replied. “That’s no good. I’ll just have to pray extra hard today!”

What had begun as only a vague inkling of a frown deepened on Lantis’s face. “Don’t over do it, Hikaru.”

“I’m fine, I promise.”

Lantis continued to look less than wholly convinced, but Eagle led him from the room all the same.

“Just call if you need us, Hikaru.”

Hikaru let out a sigh after they had left her chamber.

Of course she was fine. If she weren’t, Cephiro could begin to crumble, and she loved the people of her country far too much to allow that.

On the other hand, that very same love was worrying bit- However much Hikaru loved her people, but lately however, there were two in particular that she was beginning to have a troubling suspicion that she cared for in a much different way than the others.

* * *

Each day, she watched over Emeraude each day as she progressed further on her quest, overcoming trial after hardship. She and the other two girls that Hikaru and summoned alongside of her were proceeding more quickly than she had expected. Hikaru’s heart swelled with pride for them, yet she would need to come up with a final solution soon, before they reached her.

She couldn’t let that poor, sweet girl stain her hands because of her. This was the result of her heart's selfishness; she couldn't let another heart be hurt by it.

Of course, the lives of the people of Cephiro must be prioritised over Hikaru’s own, and she would give herself up willingly if there were no other way....

There was always another way. If her years of being the pillar- praying for, and watching over her people- had taught her anything, it was that.

Hikaru would not allow the need to arise for Emeraude to kill her.

* * *

 

At times Emeraude’s group would be joined by Zagato, the brother of one of Hikaru's beloved priests. He would protect and serve her, give the world for her, just as his younger brother would have for Hikaru. She could see the warmth in their eyes when they looked at one another; it was the same expression that Lantis and Eagle wore whenever they entered Hikaru’s chambers, and it was also the same look they held for each other. Hikaru was never jealous when she used her powers to check in upon the two men at times they apart from her, rather, she was overjoyed that the men she loved so, loved one another so much as well. She so dearly enjoyed the times when they would visit her chambers and stay for a while. At times, Eagle would read aloud to them both; other days, the two men would come to her with amusing stories of training with the Guru Clef.  Though it was clear they respected her power and status as the Pillar, they were also able to see Hikaru for her own sake- someone cheerful, and funny, playful and kind. Hikaru lit up their entire world. 

Surely, theyboth could take comfort together if the need should arise for Hikaru's time to end … But, no, she couldn’t let herself think like that. Although it was true that she had summoned Emeraude, and the other girls from Earth, with the purpose of extinguishing the Pillar, it was meant as a last resort only.

There was always another way.

She couldn’t allow Lantis and Eagle to catch on, of course, not to any of it. She wanted them both to know how much she cared for them, how she longed to leap into their arms, to hold them tight and never let go, but they would worry. They would stop Emeraude from coming for her. At least, Lantis would. He had a strong sense of loyalty, a trait he shared with Emeraude’s lover as well. Eagle would likely want to see things through, to be patient, and see how things might play out. Eagle had nearly been chosen as the pillar himself, once upon a time. There were still times in which Hikaru thought that perhaps he still understood her position just a shade more than Lantis did.

* * *

 

“I'm so happy to finally meet you!” Hikaru beamed, finally face-to-face with the Magic Knight she put her faith in for so long. She had watched her grow and love, show feats of courage the likes of which had never been seen in Cephiro before.

“I don’t wish to take your life,” the girl said, her expression resolute. Though smaller in stature than even the petite Hikaru, she held her sword with the glory of a goddess.

She would have made a fine pillar herself, Hikaru thought.

“You won’t have to- Because I have a wish to make of my own.”

_End_


End file.
